


Stitches

by Rayaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Chris is an asshole, Fluff, M/M, Peter Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is an asshole and Peter has feelings. That's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I am finally done with this! I've been working on this work for two months, but ever since I started UNI I had neither the time nor the inspiration to finish it, but hey - here it is. I'm not really happy with it, to be quite honest, but I hope you like it. 
> 
> Title is from the song Stitches by Shawn Mendes, because the first verse of the song goes so well with this story. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this :)

Chris stood at one of the corners at the dining table, quietly discussing last week’s football game with John and simultaneously keeping an eye on Allison, and more importantly on Isaac’s hand that was currently on Allison’s knee. It’s not like it wasn’t expected, they wereengaged after all. That didn’t mean that Chris had to like it though. His eyes roamed over the faces in Derek’s loft desperately searching for one in particular. When he saw that he still hadn’t showed up Chris turned back to John. Just as he was about to say something Stiles’ voice carried over the loft.

“When is your psychotic father showing up anyway?”

“He’s not.” Malia answered and Chris looked at her as she continued with her video game.

“Where is he? Running around killing bunnies?” Lydia snorted as she looked at her perfect nails.

“He’s on a date.”

Chris almost choked on his drink. A date. Peter was on _a date_. Leaving his glass on the table, Chris turned back to John and was about to make a comment but stopped himself once he met John’s knowing eyes.

“Oh, Mark’s taking him out again?” Scott asked curiously and Chris squinted his eyes at the young Alpha. How did Scott knew the name of Peter’s date? And what did he mean again?

“He mentioned something about a private dinner with some really fancy chef.”

“Wait, chef James Coppola? One of the biggest names in culinary right now?” Lydia jumped in suddenly interested. “Wow. Go Peter!”

Growling, Chris stood up and walked towards the balcony doors. Once outside he leaned onto the railing, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

xXx

_Feeling Peter clench around his dick, Chris buried his his face in the wolf’s neck, biting the soft skin beneath his lips and pushed even deeper than before. Peter screamed and dug his blunt, human nails in Chris’ shoulders, crying out the hunter’s name after every powerful thrust.A few moments later Chris let his orgasm overtake him, face still buried in the wolf’s neck. Collapsing on top of Peter, Chris kept on biting the skin of Peter’s neck and over his collarbone, whining quietly when the marks disappeared as soon as he left them. When his heart finally returned to it’s normal beat Chris rolled away from Peter and reached for his phone. 6:45._

_“Shit. You better go, Allison will be home soon.” Sighing, Peter took a deep breath and pulled himself up._

_“And what will happen if she sees me here? She will kill me?”_

_“No. Stab you. Probably.” Chris said honestly as he cleaned himself with a towel. “Come on, move faster. I don’t want her to see you here._

_“Why? Are you ashamed of… this?” There was a small, almost unnoticeable break in Peter’s voice that made Chris stop his movements and look at the wolf. For a second he saw something pass in Peter’s eyes, something Chris wasn’t ready to deal with, something he wasn’t ready to acknowledge._

_“No. Allison knows that I sometimes hook up with people. It’s not something to be ashamed of.” Chris noticed Peter still as he pulled his jeans on, hurt clearly visible in his eyes now._

_“So this thing that has been going on for the past eight months is nothing more than hook ups for you? Nothing more than…”_

_“Sex? Yeah.” Peter shook his head in disbelief and looked for his shirt. He muttered something under his breath but Chris still heard him. “What did you expect? Cuddles? Dates? ‘I love yous’? You knew from the beginning that that wasn’t going to happen.” Chris yelled, getting more and more aggravated with each word._

_“No, I didn't!” Peter yelled in return and threw his hands in the air. “I mean, I did, in the beginning, but then I…”_

_“What? Then what, Hale?”_

_“I’m in love with you, you asshole!!” The wolf roared and his eyes flashed blue for a moment. Taking deep breaths he shook his head and turned around. “Fuck this.” Peter whispered and walked towards the window. “Next time you want a random hook up find someone else. Actually, the only time that I want you calling me from now on is if my daughter or Derek are in some sort of a danger. Otherwise consider me dead. Goodbye.” With tears streaming down his cheeks Peter looked one last time at Chris and leaped through the window._

_“Whatever.” Chris whispered and walked into his bathroom. He thought they both knew that it was just sex. He thought Peter was aware of that. He never promised anything, he never did something to lead Peter on. In his eyes, this whole thing was not Chris’ fault. He did nothing wrong. “Then why do I feel like the biggest asshole on Earth?” He mumbled under the hot water._

xXx

Chris cursed as the memories from that night two months ago faded slowly. He leaned over the edge of the balcony and took a deep breath. He thought he didn’t care, he thought that it was a purely physical relationship. He was wrong.

Two months. It was two months since the last time he had Peter, since he held Peter in his arms. It’s been two months since Chris felt Peter tremble under his touch, since he’s heard the wolf moan out his name like it was a sacred prayer.

The truth was that Peter was right. This thing between them was much more that just sex. And Chris didn’t realize it until he lost it.

“Dad?” Allison’s quiet voice interrupted his thoughts and Chris turned around to face his daughter. He was surprised when he saw that she was accompanied by Malia. The two girls were a part of the same pack, they spend a lot of time together, but they were definitely not the best of friends. It was weird and worrying to see them together.

“Mr. Argent, I’m going to be direct with you.” Malia started and Chris raised his eyebrows. “It took me a lot of time to get used to Peter and it took even longer to understand him. Everyone can see that he’s a complicated person but no one knows how scared he actually is. He was never a “good” person,” Malia scoffed and Allison tried to hide a smirk, “but I think that no one really is. Look at you.” She said loudly and pointed at Chris, who raised his eyebrows even higher than before. “You’re a ‘good’ person but you have killed before. You have lost family. Your family is the reason he lost his family and his sanity.” At that Chris frowned and saw that Allison's’ expression mirrored his. “You really hurt him, you know.” Malia whispered after a minute of silence. “One night he came back to his apartment covered in bruises and stinking of scotch and wolfsbane. When I asked what happened to him he only shrugged his shoulders and said, and I quote, that ‘this, apparently, is the only thing I deserve’”. Chris clenched his fists imagining the sight Malia was describing, imagining Peter bloodied, beaten up, covered in someone else’s marks. “I’m not dumb. I knew where he’d been, I knew what he let people do to him. And I hated it. Because, yes, he is an asshole, but he does not deserve this.” Malia said with a sad voice and Allison put a hand on one of her shoulders, trying to calm her down. “After he threw up in the middle of the hallway I dragged him to his bedroom. The only thing he said before he passed out was your name.” Chris’ breath hitched in his throat and he leaned on the rail once again. “The next morning I made him explain why the last thing on his lips was your name and he broke down. Completely. He told me about your ‘thing’ and how he apparently was the biggest idiot in this town. He didn’t left the apartment for three weeks after that. And when he finally did he met Mark. And he’s a nice guy and Peter is into him but he doesn’t love him. He’s still in love with you.” Malia said sharply and Chris couldn’t help but notice the accusing tone in her voice. “So, I want to ask you a favor. Go and find him. Talk to him. Either fix this thing between you or end it. Because I just got him. I just got my father and I’m not gonna lose him because of you.” With that the werecoyote turned around and walked back into the loft. Chris looked at his daughter and took a deep breath.

“I’m guessing you two have talked about this.”

“Oh, yes. Me and Malia have been talking about it ever since you broke Peter’s heart.” Chris eyes widened and Allison rolled hers. “Oh, yes, dad. I heard the fight. So did Isaac. We both agreed with Peter. You were an asshole.”

“Ally!”

“Don’t ‘Ally’ me, dad!” Allison yelled suddenly and for a moment she looked exactly like Victoria. “My whole life you’ve warned about how huge assholes some guys could be, I just never knew that you were also describing yourself. Isaac and me knew that there was something going on between you and Peter. Hell, I think at least half of the pack suspected that the two you of you were in a secret relationship. And we thought that it was a good thing because, in Derek’s words, for the first time since the fire Peter was actually calm. And then you said all those awful things to him and…” Allison shook her head and looked at her father. “Did you mean it?”

“At the time, yes, I did. But I was an idiot. I didn’t realized that it was something more.” Allison looked at him for what seemed like an eternity.

“He’s at Copolla’s restaurant. But don’t interrupt his date. Wait until he’s back home. He deserves that much.”

xXx

Peter was sitting across his date with a fake smile plastered on his face. It wasn’t because Mark was a tool or anything. He was an amazing man, with a successful career and a lovely personality. He was also really good looking and treated him respect. He was gorgeous and perfect and everything one can dream for. There was only one problem. He wasn’t Chris.

He didn’t make Peter’s heart beat stutter with a simple look. Peter didn’t immediately blush when someone mentioned Mark’s name. Late at night it wasn’t Mark’s face Peter imagined, it wasn’t Mark’s lips he dreamed of. It was Chris that Peter wanted and Peter wanted to hate the hunter for it. He wanted to hate him so badly. But he didn’t, couldn’t. Not after the things Chris said to him, not even after he realized that Chris would never see him as something more than a source of sexual relieve.

“Well, I guess that answers my question.” Mark’s words broke Peter out of his trance. Blinking a few times, Peter blushed with embarrassment and apologized for not paying attention. “It’s alright. I mean, you’re a really cool guy and I’m sure sex with would’ve been amazing, but I can see that this won't work out. Not when you’re still in love with someone else.” Peter didn’t try to deny it. Mark was a smart guy and he wouldn’t insult his intellect with a half assed lie.

“I really am sorry.” He apologized and took a sip from his wine. “I thought that I could move on, that I could be with someone else. I guess I’m not ready for that.”

“It’s okay, really.” Mark said with a smile as he waved for the check. “Is he at least worth it?” Peter took a deep breath and shook his head.

“I don’t know. I fell for him and he hurt me. Really bad. And I should hate him, have every right to. But I don’t. I can’t.”

“Love truly is a bitch. Can I give you some advice?” Peter nodded as he picked up his stuff. “You need to talk to him. It might be painful but you need to move on, or at least have closure.” Mark smiled and Peter nodded again. “Come on, I’ll drive you home.”

xXx

Peter saw Chris’ SUV the moment they entered his building’s parking lot. His heart started beating fast when he met the hunter’s eyes, watching him carefully from inside the car.

“Peter? You okay?” Mark asked worriedly when he saw Peter staring at the darkness. “Everything alright?”

“Y-yeah. I just remembered something.” Peter rushed out and unbuckled his seat belt. “Listen I want to apologize again. I’m sorry if I led you on or if I hurt you. It was never my intention.” Mark chuckled quietly as he shook his head. He then lifted his left hand and cupped Peter’s cheek.

“Can I at least get a goodbye kiss?

Peter thought about refusing but before he could say anything Mark had already leaned in, pressing their lips together. It was a nice kiss and a small part of Peter really wanted to feel something, but the only thing he could think off was the fact that Chris was probably looking at them. A quiet growl reached his ears and Peter’s breath hitched in his throat. Mark sighed into the kiss and pulled away slowly. “I hope you find happiness.”

“And I hope you find someone who will love you completely. You deserve it.” Smiling one last time Peter opened the car door and climbed out of it quickly. Without looking at the SUV, or the driver, he walked towards the building. Just as he opened the door he heard the hunter’s voice whisper his name. His hand froze over the handle and for a moment he thought he’d imagined it.

“Peter, please.” Chris’ voice sounded desperate, pleading. Chris never begged for anything.

Taking a deep breath Peter turned his head around and gave the hunter a small nod. He heard Chris’ relieved sigh and hurried inside when strong, confident footsteps echoed in his ears. Walking quickly into his apartment, Peter left the front door open, dropped his jacket on the sofa in the living room and moved into the small kitchen, hiding behind the stylish bar. A minute later Chris walked in, an unsure look on his face. Closing the door behind him the hunter moved towards the kitchen area.

“If you’re here for a hook up then you should leave right away.” Peter said with a bitter voice and finally looked Chris in the eyes. He tried to be strong, he tried to not show the older man that he was still hurting. But Peter knew he failed. When it came to Christopher Argent he was like an open book.

“I am here to tell you that I’m sorry.” Chris said quietly, moving slowly towards Peter. “I’m sorry I said all those things to you. I’m sorry I acted that way. I’m sorry.” There was no skip in Chris’ heartbeat and he did look sincere. However, Peter knew that if Chris wanted to deceive a werewolf he surely knew all the ways. “Please, Peter, you have to believe me.” The hunter whispered. “I… I really am sorry.”

“Okay, I believe you.” Peter said after a few long moments of silence. Chris’ shoulders relaxed and he released a relieved sigh. “That doesn’t change anything, though.” Peter said harshly and it made Chris’ eyes twitch. “Did you honestly expect that you’ll come here, apologize, and just like that I’ll spread my legs for you?”

“No… I...”

“Good. You can leave now.” Chris looked at Peter with wide and pleading eyes. “Leave, Christopher. There’s nothing more to talk about.” Sighing, Chris turned around and stopped right in front of the door. Looking behind, he apologized one last time before he left. Once the door was closed Peter grabbed a glass and threw it against it, roaring loudly. Falling on his knees, he let his back rest against the kitchen bar and squeezed his eyes shut. “I hate you, Christopher Argent.” Peter whispered and hugged his knees. “I hate the fact that I can’t stop loving you.”

xXx

_Peter walked behind Argent, hands tucked in his designer winter coat pockets. These patrols were pointless, the pack that was circling around the town was long gone. There was no danger._

_“Seriously, Hale, could you walk any louder? I don’t think the fish in the lake can hear you.” Argent said with an annoyed voice and Peter scoffed._

_“Bite me, Argent. We both know that there’s no threat.” Walking past the hunter Peter scoffed again. “Scott is getting paranoid. Not every passing werewolf is a threat to the pack. Not every supernatural being is here to kill us.” Just as he said that he caught his foot in a branch and went to the ground with a scream._

_“Hale? Are you okay?” Chris looked at the wolf’s direction, barely containing his smirk._

_“No, I’m not okay. Do you know how much this outfit costs?” Peter grumbled and quickly got out of the puddle of mud. “Great. Fucking perfect.”_

_“Let’s go. I have a t-shirt and a pair of sweats in my car you can change into.” Peter followed the hunter, slowly mumbling under his breath, swearing he’ll send the cleaning bill to Scott. When they reached the car, Chris pulled out a bag from the trunk and passed it to the wolf. “They should fit.” Peter pulled out the clothes and looked suspiciously at Chris. “They’re clean, Hale, I’m sure you would've smelled it if they weren’t.”_

_“It’s not that.” Peter groaned and pointed at his jeans. “If you haven’t noticed these are really tight.”_

_“Oh, I’ve noticed.” Chris said quickly and Peter lifted his eyebrows when the blood flushed into the hunter’s face. “I don’t see how...” Chris stopped midsentence and his face got even redder. “Oh.”_

_“There you go. So, if you’ll be a dear and turn around...”_

_“Why? You trying to tell me that you’re suddenly ashamed?” The hunter said boldly and Peter looked at him incredulously. Shaking his head, he quickly took of his coat and shirt. He reached for his belt when he heard a slight stutter in the hunter’s heartbeat. Looking him in the eyes again, Peter slowly unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans down, shuddering when the cold air hit the sensitive skin of his cock. “Oh, fuck.” Chris muttered quietly but not quite enough. The arousal was flooding from the hunter, driving Peter mad with want. Dragging his nails across his chest Peter bit his lip when they caught on a nipple. Chris cursed once more and quickly walked towards the wolf. “The fuck are you playing at?” He growled as he grabbed Peter’s hands and pushed the wolf’s back towards the car. Peter’s eyes flashed blue for a moment and he bit his lip even harder._

_“I just thought that we can turn this meaningless patrol a bit more… fun.” He whispered and moved his hips towards the hunter’s, grinding his cock against Chris’ tight. “Looks like you could use some fun.”_

_“And what makes you think I want to do this with you, Hale?” Peter smirked and quickly grabbed the hunter’s hands, turning them around, slamming Chris’ back against his car._

_“You’re good at not showing your emotions, Christopher.” He purred against Chris’ ear and reached for the hunter’s belt, quickly unbuckling it. “But there are some things you can’t hide.” Before Chris realized what was happening, Peter dropped on his knees and pulled the hunter’s jeans and briefs down and started jerking him off. “Just relax and enjoy it.” Peter whispered before he took Chris’ dick in his mouth._

xXx

The next pack night was in Chris’ house and he was surprised to see Peter accompany Malia.

“Good evening, Mr. Argent.” Malia said cheerfully as she passed him at the door, dragging a clearly annoyed Peter after her.

“Evening.” Peter said politely as he passed the hunter, rolling his eyes at the back of his daughter’s head. “Malia, you are perfectly aware that I can move on my own, yeah?” Malia just scoffed and continued dragging him towards the kitchen area, where Melissa and John were already seated, Chris following them slowly.

“There. Talk to Ms. McCall and Mr. Stilinski, do what you grown ups do. And don’t sneak away without telling me.” The girl scorned and turned around to join the rest of the pack in the living room.

“Well, your parent-child relationship is definitely a weird one.” Melissa chuckled as she handled Peter a glass of wine.

“Tell me about it.” Peter murmured and took a sip of his drink.

“Since when is she bossing you around?” John chimed in, looking suspiciously at the wolf. Peter’s smile faded a bit and the three other parents knew the answer. Chris turned around to check on the food and used the opportunity to close his eyes and take a deep breath. “Right, sorry about that.” John apologized quietly. “How are things going on with Mark?” Chris grabbed a new bottle of wine and put it on the table, trying to not look at Peter as he sat down on his chair.

“Yeah, things are not gonna work out.” The wolf answered quietly and Melissa sighed with regret.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. He sounded like a real nice guy.”

“He is.” Peter agreed and lifted his glass again. “He deserves someone better than me.” He said quietly and took a sip of his wine. Chris frowned deeply as he looked at the wolf. Did he messed him up that badly? Before this thing between them happened, before Chris knew how good Peter felt around him, the wolf was one of the cockiest, self assured, confident people he knew. Peter walked around like he owned the world, he looked at people like he was their superior, like he was the king and they were mere peasants. Peter Hale would’ve never considered himself not worthy of someone’s affection. Cursing quietly, Chris stood up abruptly and excused himself. Passing the teenagers in the living room, he walked straight into his bedroom and leaned into the closed door.

“Gerard would be really proud.” He scowled and buried his face in his hands. His father trained him for years how to physically destroy a werewolf, how to attack a pack and leave no survivors. Gerard taught him how to get information out of a wolf, he taught how to torture an Alpha, how to break through the thickest walls. The one thing he didn’t taught him was how to break a wolf’s heart. Apparently, Chris was a natural at that.

Glancing at the clock on his nightstand Chris realized that he’d stayed in his room for longer than he intended to. Sighing deeply he shook his head in order to clear his mind and opened the door, walking slowly back to the hall. He was about to offer his guests more drinks when John’s phone went off.

“What is it, Parrish?” The Sheriff said abruptly and everyone looked at him. “Yes, I’m with the pack. Why? Okay, I’m putting you on speaker.” Everyone took that as a sign to get closer.

 _“We have a huge problem.”_ Scott frowned at the phone and looked at Derek, unconsciously reaching for the other wolf’s hand.

“What’s going on?”

_“I’ve just found a body at the edge of the preserve. Wolf. Knife marks at her neck, chest, stomach, wrists and thighs.”_

“Hunters.” Chris said grimly and looked at Peter. “Is there something else on the body?”

_“No.”_

“It might be a single case but we should look around. Just in case.” Chris mumbled and looked at John and Melissa. “No one goes alone. John, I think you should go and find Parrish. Derek, you go with Isaac. Scott and Allison should be fine together. Malia and Kira, you fine with going on your own?”

“We will be fine.” Malia growled and Kira nodded, reaching for her sword.

“Melissa and Stiles should stay here. Prepare the first aid kit. Just in case.” Peter suggested and Stiles opened his mouth to protest but one look from John shut him up. “Me and Chris will check the body.” He added with a questioning look and Chris nodded. It felt good to know that Peter still trusted him to look his back. Everyone started moving and Chris went to his office to pick up his guns.

xXx

“Something feels wrong.” Peter mumbled as soon as they reached the body.

“Smell something weird?”

“No. My senses are blocked.” Peter growled and looked around frantically. “Something is very wrong.

“Well, would you look at that.” A voice broke the silence and Peter and Chris jumped with surprise, Chris pulling out his gun. “Defensive already, Argent? Pulling a gun out on your own?”

“Caleb. What the fuck are you doing on our territory?”

“Your territory?” The man snickered and another voice joined him. A man walked right behind them, pointing a shotgun at Peter’s back. “See, from what I’ve heard Argents no longer protect Beacon Hills. I’ve heard that the remaining Argents have joined a werewolf pack.”

“This is none of your fucking business, Caleb.” Chris said loudly and glanced in Peter’s direction, moving his head just a tiny fraction. “It doesn’t matter if we’re in a pack. We still protect this land and the people who live on it.”

“And you need to fuck a werewolf to do that?” The hunter clicked his tongue and looked at Peter. “You’ve fallen far too low, Argent. But at least he’s good looking. I mean, look at those lips. I bet they look amazing around a cock.” The man snickered and his free hand dropped down to cup his dick through his jeans. ”Hmm, maybe when I’m done with you I’ll get to play with the little bitch.”

“NOW!” Chris roared and surged forward, surprising the other man when he jumped on him. A second later Peter attacked on the other man, ripping the weapon out of his hands. Quickly tackling him down, the wolf started punching at the man’s face, fist after fist painting the pale face red. In less than a minute the man fell unconscious. Just as he turned to look at Chris a loud gunshot rang through the air.

“Christopher!” Peter yelled when he saw Chris fall numbly on his back. Screaming, Peter jumped forward and sunk his claws in the man’s stomach. He clawed and clawed until he could no longer hear the hunter’s heartbeat.

 _“…ter.”_ The wolf heard a quiet whisper and he turned his head around.

“Christopher?” He said quietly, voice breaking. “Chris?” Peter said with a shaking voice and got up on his feet, hand reaching for the other man

“’M’fine.” Chris said and started coughing blood.

“You’re not fine.” Peter almost yelled and dropped on his knees. He picked Chris’ head in his hands and slowly rested his forehead against Chris’, looking scared into the hunter’s eyes. “You’re not fine, Chris.”

“I will be.” Chris whispered and slowly lifted his hand to cup Peter’s cheek, brushing a tear of the soft skin.

“How do you know?”

“I just realized I still have a chance with you. I’m not dying, not until I’ve held you one more time.” Peter whimpered and ran the fingers of his left hand through Chris’ hair, taking the hunter’s pain with the other.

“You’ll always have a chance.” Peter whispered and pressed a small kiss on the hunter’s forehead. “Don’t die, Chris.” He whispered again and when the hunter closed his eyes Peter let the tears run down his cheeks, "I can’t lose you. Not you. Can’t lose you.”

xXx

Pain. The first thing Chris felt when he woke up was pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned quietly when he tried to move around.

“Don’t!” A loud voice threw a command at him and he automatically obeyed. Relaxing back to the soft bed, Chris tried to open his eyes, slowly taking in the room he was currently in. “Melissa said that if you make any sharp movements you’re gonna tear your stitches open.” Peter said quietly and moved closer to the bed, but not close enough to reach and touch Chris.

“How long was I out?” Chris could barely ask, his voice hoarse and throat dry. Peter immediately hurried to the bedside table to pour some water in a glass.

“Almost four days.” Peter mumbled as he lifted the glass to Chris’ lips, avoiding the man’s eyes. “Allison was really starting to worry.”

“And you?” Chris said and lifted his hand slowly, catching Peter’s chin with his finger. “Were you worried about me, Peter?”

“Of course I was. You were bleeding too fast. I could’ve only imagine what the pack would think if they found you dead in my arms.” Peter said quickly with a defensive tone and moved to get away from the bed. But Chris was fast. He’d been training his whole life how to keep up with werewolf speed. Chris grabbed Peter’s wrist and didn’t let him move away.

“Peter...”

“Yes! Yes, I was worried, you idiot!” The wolf hissed suddenly and let the cup fall to the ground where it shattered to pieces. “You stopped breathing, Christopher and for a minute your heart stopped beating!” Chris thought about saying something, thought about telling Peter that it’s okay now, that the’ll be fine. But he needed that this was something Peter needed of off his chest so he let him continue. “You know, after the fire and all the screams all I’ve ever wanted was silence. But when your heart stopped beating, when the only thing I could hear _was_ silence I thought that I was in Hell. Because you were dead, Christopher. You were dead, you had left me. And it was only for a minute. A minute! And then Scott showed up, and he gave you CPR, and he somehow, somehow, brought you back to life.” Peter was breathing heavily and Chris could see the icy-blue of his wolf eyes fighting for dominance, could see Peter clench his hands into fists, small drops of blood drooping down his fingers. “You left me, Christopher.”

“I thought that you were the one who left me.” Chris tried to joke but Peter only shook his head.

“I did but you were still alive. And yes, while not being with one’s mate is extremely painful for a wolf, at least you were still breathing.” Chris stilled and squeezed Peter’s wrist tighter. ”What?”

“What did you say?”

“Wh...”

“You said ‘mate’. I’m your mate?” Chris asked with an incredulous voice. Peter just shook his head and looked at him with his ‘you’re an idiot’ look. “How long have you known?”

“Ever since you pushed me and I fell on my ass during basketball practice.” Chris’ eyes widened with surprise.

“Senior year? Really? And you never said anything?” Peter just shrugged his shoulders and tugged his wrist, trying to free himself from the hunter’s grip but Chris just squeezed tighter and pulled him closer to the bed. “Peter… All those things I said to you… All those things I did to you...”

“I wanted you. I wanted you to do things to me. I always have.” Peter whispered and Chris shook his head. “There’s never been anyone else but you. I mean, obviously, there has, or Malia wouldn’t exist, but… I’ve never loved anyone else.” Peter confessed quietly and Chris saw a tear fall down his cheek.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered and pulled Peter closer, making him sit on the edge of the bed. “I am so sorry, Peter. I’m going to be honest now. I didn’t love you from the start. In the beginning, it was just sex for me. I didn’t realize that I felt something for you until I saw your back when you were leaving.” He tried to pull Peter on top of him but the wolf resisted.

“You’re still too weak.” Peter said sternly but Chris just shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t care. Just… Please, I… I need you, Peter.” He whispered and tugged at the man’s shirt. “I need you here with me. I need you in my life. You have to believe me.”

“I do. But what if you grow tired of me? What happens if you find someone better, someone who is… human.”

“I won’t be looking for anyone else if I have you.” Chris said quietly and smiled tiredly. “Stay with me?” He whispered and reached to cup Peter’s cheek.

“Yes, you giant idiot.” Peter mumbled and moved around slowly, careful to not lay directly on Chris. “As long as you want me.”

“Forever, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I thought about Scott turning Chris into a werewolf, but then I was like 'naah'. I mean, Christopher Argent is a tough son of a bitch, he can survive one bullet.


End file.
